Jamie y Elen
by Electrica Cullen Black
Summary: Semanas después, Jamie y Elen siguen adelante con su amor Continuación de "Regalo de Amor".- MiniFic Jamie/Elen
1. Jamie

**JAIME Y ELEN**

_Raiting:M_

_Characters: Jamie y Elen_

_Summary: Jamie y Elen ya llevan unas semanas juntos. __(Continuación de Regalo de amor)_

**CAPÍTULO 1 - JAMIE**

JAMIE POV**  
**

Como si un ser superior hubiese escuchado la muda plegaria que en esos instantes inundaba mi mente, la luz de mi vida salió de la cocina con su carita manchada de harina.

Sin pensarlo, como un depredador cualquiera, atrapé a mi presa por la cintura y la arrastré hasta el oscuro escondite que suponía la boca del corredor donde me encontraba; pegándola a la pared rocosa sin emitir ni el más leve sonido.

- ¿Jamie...? –Musitó un poco asustada.

Me permití ser travieso y no le contesté, en vez de eso busque sus labios con calma.

Ella automáticamente volvió la cara y comenzó a forcejear para liberarse.

Se me escapó una risita tonta y le soplé el cuello.

- Jamie –Jadeó rindiéndose y buscando ansiosa los labios que acababa de rechazar.

Me pegué a su cuerpo deseando que notase cuanto la necesitaba en esos momentos, estaba seguro de que no lo había hecho a propósito pero... la forma en que dijo mi nombre había sido demasiado sensual y excitante.

Necesité de todo mi autocontrol para no tumbarla y tomarla allí mismo. Para conformarme con acariciar su cuerpo sin desvestirlo, mientras nos robábamos mutuamente el aliento.

- ¿Y si no hubiese sido yo? –Susurré contra la piel de su cuello, justo bajo la oreja, en cuanto pude hablar.

- Pues... –Suspiró algo aturdida ante el roce de mis labios– Pues... –Tragó en seco al notar mis dientes alrededor de su lóbulo.

Sonreí mitad orgulloso mitad divertido y, de mala gana, le concedí un poco de tregua, sabedor de que estaba apunto de perder el hilo de la conversación.

- Que lo habrías pasado francamente mal. –Soltó de golpe en cuanto aleje mi boca unos milímetros, aunque no sin cierto esfuerzo para conseguir articular correctamente su respuesta.

- ¿De veras? –La presioné sarcástico, disponiéndome a permitir que mis dientes recuperasen su trofeo. Estaba _jugando_. Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza que eso pudiese suceder, por lo tanto tampoco había barajado las opciones que tendría llegado el caso...

- Aja, se defenderme Jamie. –Aseguró levantando lentamente la rodilla para ilustrar su afirmación– Da gracias a que te reconocí a tiempo.

Instintivamente, mi cuerpo reaccionó arqueándose para alejar la pelvis y... Bueno, digamos que el "sexo fuerte" se _arrugó _frente al supuesto "sexo débil" anticipando el intenso dolor. Ella tenía razón, ese movimiento con la rapidez y contundencia adecuadas era suficiente para neutralizar al más fornido de los _agresores. _Sin embargo no era eso lo que había borrado la sonrisa de mi rostro...

¿Se habría sentido en peligro alguna vez, o había sido cosa de alguien más enseñarle defensa propia? Y si era lo último... ¿Qué habría motivado a esa persona? Que yo supiese ninguna _alma_ acosaría sexualmente a otra, así pues carecía totalmente de sentido suponer que esa medida de precaución partiría de sus padres, ¿no?. De pronto las cuevas, y más concretamente los hombres con las que las compartíamos, dejaron de parecerme tan fiables.

- ¿Jamie? –Susurró angustiada.

Mi mente se negó con terquedad a permitirme volver a la dulce realidad de tenerla entre mis brazos, arrojándome a bocajarro la imagen de las insolentes manos de Isaiah sobre sus caderas. ¿Había creído hacía un instante qué era el quien la retenía? ¿Había intentado sobrepasarse con ella después de aquel día?

- ¿Qué tienes mi amor? ¡No te habré lastimado, ¿verdad?

No, claro que no. Pero seguramente yo sí estaba apunto de hacerlo. Este fugaz pensamiento rasgó, cual afilado cuchillo, el velo que nublaba mis sentidos. Liberado del trance, desplacé mis manos hasta la dura roca para evitar que mis dedos acabaran marcados sobre su nívea piel e inspiré hondo para serenarme. Su aroma me llenó por completo, haciendo que la sangre volviese a concentrarse en determinada parte de mi anatomía... logrando que mi mente, falta del riego necesario para atender a múltiples cuestiones a la vez, olvidase momentáneamente sus sospechas y temores.

Volví a fusionar nuestras caderas, y a deleitarme con sus jugosos labios de todas las maneras posibles... besándolos, lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos, succionándolos entre los míos... mientras sus manos jugaban y se enredaban entre mis cabellos y nuestras respiraciones se volvían agónicamente caóticas.

De algún modo me las ingenié para colar una de mis piernas entre las suyas, y alzarla con decisión unos centímetros a caballo sobre mi rodilla. ¡Dios, estaba tan encendida como yo! Su exquisito y prolongado gemido, unido a la extraordinaria dureza de sus pezones, casi incrustados en mi pecho, me indicaron el alto grado de humedad que el grueso tejido de ambos vaqueros no me permitía comprobar.

Deshice el abrazo con el que buscó mantener el equilibrio llevando sus manos por encima de su cabeza. Allí las retuve presas con una de las mías mientras la otra torturaba por turnos sus senos, trazando círculos sobre la tela que los cubría. No era suficiente. Quería disfrutarlos sin obstáculos. Poder sentir su calidez y suavidad bajo mis palmas... atrapar y frotar entre mis yemas los sonrosados pezones... pero sobre todo ansiaba probarlos.

Jadeé al imaginar mi boca cubriendo sus aureolas... La piel de su estomago tembló ante el avance suave pero decidido de mi mano por debajo de su camiseta.

También me moría por explorar entre sus pliegues con la punta de mis dedos. Deseaba deslizarlos un par de veces, lenta y tortuosamente, sobre la entrada de su "cueva del tesoro" antes de lanzarme a la conquista del "monte de Venus"...

- ¡Hum! –Me estremecí anticipando el placer de acariciarlo y colmarlo de atenciones de todo tipo hasta llevarla al éxtasis o a que me suplicase que la hiciese mía; lo que sucediese antes.

Sin embargo aquel no era el momento ni mucho menos el lugar, como muy bien me recordaron el eco reverberarte de una conversación procedente de la gran sala y su débil protesta susurrada en mi oído.

- Jamie, aquí no.

Gruñí sabiendo que ella no me detendría si hacía caso omiso a su pudorosa petición. La forma en que su cuerpo seguía encajado contra el mío me indicaba inequívocamente que habíamos sobrepasado ese punto límite a partir del cual estaba más que dispuesta a someterse a mi voluntad.

Mi voluntad... ¡Ja! Menudo eufemismo. Me costó lo suyo, amen de medio minuto largo, disputársela a mi cuerpo partícula a partícula hasta ser capaz de dirigirla en la dirección correcta. Pero finalmente la liberé y retrocedí un par de pasos.

- Si, tienes razón. Será mejor que vayamos a asearnos para la cena. Anda, adelántate tú. Yo necesito un poco más de tiempo para... ya sabes... dejarme ver.

- ¿De veras? ¡Oh! Pobrecito –Se burló con fingida inocencia mientras se alzaba de puntillas para darme un último beso.

- No me tientes... –Me quejé contra sus labios, desligando con rapidez sus dedos enlazados tras mi nuca al sentir como, quizá por puro accidente, quizá como justa venganza por mi comportamiento al principio de nuestro encuentro, la parte baja de su muslo terminó presionando mi zona hipersensible.

- Ups.

Fue toda la aclaración que recibí al respecto antes de quedarme solo.

Sacudí la cabeza y me reí de mí mismo mientras recordaba los consejos de Doc para esta situación. Precisamente venía de visitarle ya que me preocupaba mi recién adquirida "_obsesión_" por así decirlo.

No fue nada fácil confesarle que me preocupaba estar convirtiéndome en un pervertido o algo así, puesto que desde aquella maravillosa primera noche no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa. Y es que mi mentalidad parecía haber sufrido un drástico cambio. Toda la adolescencia sin acordarme de que existía el sexo – bueno... para mí lo que compartía con Elen era mucho más que eso, era la expresión física de mi amor... –y ahora llevaba semanas reprimiéndome para no proponerle repetir a diario...

«_- Jamie, lo que me preocuparía sería lo contrario... Estas enamorado, tienes diecinueve años y una novia preciosa que al fin despertó a tus alocadas hormonas... _–_Carcajeo guiñándome un ojo_– _Si eso es de pervertidos entonces todos lo hemos sido... incluso algunos tienen la suerte de seguir siéndolo después de tanto tiempo juntos. Sharon y yo sin ir más lejos. Nosotros aún..._

_- ¡Woo!, Demasiada información Doc _–_Le atajé sintiéndome incomodado. Una cosa era "suponer"... incluso darlo por cosa hecha, y otra muy distinta hablar abiertamente sobre lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer con mi prima._

_Volvió a reírse._

_- Tu reacción también es totalmente normal y me recuerda algo que de seguro te será muy útil; así que presta atención chico y veras como me lo acabas agradeciendo. Sí alguna vez necesitas "pararte"... piensa en algo de ese estilo pero con todo lujo de detalles. Mientras más te desagrade la fantasía, mejor. Créeme funciona. __»_

Con un escalofrío, pues no se me ocurrió nada menos erótico que sustituir a Elen por la tía Maggie, pegué la espalda a la roca y me dejé caer a la espera de los resultados de tan repulsivo como efectivo_ tratamiento de choque... _aunque antes me permití recrearme en la posibilidad que escondía su indeciso "aquí no" con una sonrisa picara... está noche puede que durmiéramos poco... –Las comisuras de mi boca se relajaron cambiando la picardía por ternura– o puede que volviésemos a dormir toda la noche entrelazados en un apretado abrazo.

Suspiré ilusionado. Y al hacerlo me di cuenta de una verdad innegable que hizo que mi pecho se agitas ante la magnitud de tal descubrimiento: Lo que verdaderamente me importaba es que esta noche volvería a coger el sueño escuchando la cadencia de su respiración... mirarme día tras día en aquellos hermosos ojos... ver como brillaban ilusionados al encontrarse con los míos... pintar una sonrisa en su rostro de porcelana... un rostro que podría describir al detalle aun cuando se me privase de contemplarlo durante insufribles años y que, increíblemente se volvía todavía más bello cuando el rubor coloreaba las mejillas... acariciar esas mejillas y su sedoso cabello...

Maravillado tuve que admitir que Doc tenía razón. Estaba exagerado bastante en el análisis de mi situación. Cierto que a veces me bastaba con sentir su presencia o un simple y casual roce para "encenderme"... que esas reacciones tan fuertes e inmediatas, una vez calmado, me hacían sentir confuso... que nunca la había deseado tanto de esta manera... y que eso daba rienda suelta a alocadas fantasías subidas de tono... pero decir que no pensaba en otra cosa era sacar las cosas de quicio y una mentira como un templo.

Aunque por otra parte, y volviendo a la realidad... ahora tendría que forzarme a hacerlo si es que quería llegar a tiempo para la cena. Claro que, usando a tía Maggie no creo que me quede mucho apetito la verdad.

_**N/A: Tardé y no fue una nueva seríe de 5 largos capítulos y una introducción como planeé en un principio...( igualando a su predecesor) pero al fin aqui esta una continuación de "regalo de amor" más cercana cronologicamente que mi anterior 0S "Clases de conducir". Espero que os guste este mini fic. Espero poder escribir proximamente el 2º y (De momento) último capítulo ELEN**_. **Os quiero mis Hosters!**

_**Electrica**_

_**Va por vosotros Abner y Neny  
**_


	2. Elen

**CAPÍTULO 2 – ELEN**

ELEN POV

Conseguí hacer una retirada triunfal. Todo un logro teniendo en cuenta que mis piernas y mi corazón se habían transformado en un par de columnas de gelatina y un colibrí hiperactivo; aunque si a eso le añadíamos la vocecita interior que me impelía a correr, saltar y gritarle al mundo mi dicha... la cuestión ya se volvía prácticamente milagrosa.

Agradecí que la "_gran sala" _estuviese momentáneamente vacía. Eso me permitió apoyarme contra la roca y cerrar los ojos para disfrutar las intensas sensaciones provocadas por nuestra reciente intimidad mientras se evaporaban poco a poco conforme mi ritmo cardiaco se estabilizaba... y mis mejillas se incendiaban.

Llevábamos varias semanas juntos... y todavía me asombraba la facilidad con que Jamie me hacía olvidar el pudor habitual que me atenazaba cuando... bueno, digamos que cuando podía pensar con claridad.

Sonreí mientras mi mente retrocedía hasta _la mañana siguiente _de nuestra primera vez_._

« _Abrí lentamente los ojos para comprobar que mi entumecido cerebro estaba en lo cierto. Aquello cálido sobre lo que descansaba era un torso desnudo que subía y bajaba con la cadencia propia del que duerme._

_Me incorporé con cuidado para no despertarle... aún a sabiendas de que era una autentica tontería; jamás se había despertado en mis sueños anteriores y este, lamentablemente, no sería una excepción. Entonces pasaron dos cosas, una me hizo sonreír la otra me dejo desconcertada: El brazo que rodeaba mi cintura reaccionó automáticamente apretándome para que no me alejase y... no pude evitar soltar una leve exclamación de dolor. No es que el malestar fuese muy intenso pero... definitivamente sentí algo extraño "ahí"._

_Fruncí el ceño ante aquella molesta novedad... Tampoco antes me había sentido dolorida en mis sueños._

_Recordé algo y palpé con cuidado la zona del cuello donde me había mordido. Retiré al instante los dedos siseando. Seguramente tendría una bonita marca por algún tiempo. Bueno... la tendría si estuviésemos en la vida real._

_- Lo siento. Parece que me pasé._

_Su voz me sobresaltó. Nunca antes me había hablado en mis sueños... de hecho siempre me despertaba antes de que lo hiciese él y... _

_Tragué el incipiente nudo de dolor mientras enterraba el rostro en su hombro inhalando el aroma de su piel._

_No quería pensar en lo que vendría después, ya era suficientemente malo tener que afrontarlo cuando finalmente despertase como para permitir que me amargase aquel sublime instante... y no obstante... no podía dejar de hacerlo; como tampoco podía dejar de lado las acuciantes preguntas que se cernían sobre mí como tenebrosas sombras._

_- ¿Me perdonas?_

_Su mano recorrió mi espalda desnuda en una sutil caricia ascendente que produjo un exquisito cosquilleo electrizante sobre mi piel..., que al descender se fue transformando en un roce incendiario. _

_Cerré los ojos para disfrutarlo en toda su intensidad dejando escapar un gemido. Así fue como, perdida momentáneamente la capacidad de raciocinio, ignoré la evidente respuesta que representaba para mis crecientes dudas, pues era una sensación demasiado vívida para no ser real._

_- ¿Eso es un sí? __–Tanteó en tono juguetón mientas su mano dejaba__ atrás mi cintura y, libre de cualquier impedimento, avanzó descaradamente por mis nalgas.._

_Con la mente despejada de golpe y plagada de detallados recuerdos de la noche anterior, pero sobre todo comprendiendo finalmente la verdad del "aquí" y "ahora", reaccioné alejándome bruscamente de él para, avergonzada de mi desnudez que no arrepentida de nada, tratar de cubrirme._

_Cualquier otro hombre se habría sentido gravemente ofendido por mi reacción ante su audaz caricia; sin embargo, Jamie, tan intuitivo y comprensivo como siempre, se hizo cargo de la situación apresurándose a ayudarme en mi particular e infructífera lucha contra la sábana, que inexplicablemente había terminado convertida un revoltijo atrapado bajo su cuerpo en casi su totalidad, lo cual me obligó a cerrar los ojos e intensifico el tono de mi rubor._

_Una vez que envolvió todo mi cuerpo con la blanca tela, y mientras su suave y cristalina risa regresaba a nosotros desde cada pequeño recoveco de su cueva, volvió a atraparme entre sus amorosos brazos murmurando con ternura._

_- Te amo tanto, mi pequeña y absurdamente pudorosa momia de mejillas sonrojadas._

_Y así, sin una sola palabra por mi parte y con el corazón a punto de estallar de pura dicha, volvimos a prodigarnos una compulsiva sucesión de pequeños besos, suaves y lentos, antes de fundirnos en uno lo bastante prolongado e intenso como para dejarnos sin aliento durante un buen rato, mientras me arrastraba hasta quedar de nuevo tendida sobre su cuerpo. _»

Sacudí la cabeza para escapar de aquellos recuerdos. Evocar lo que pasó a continuación no era lo más aconsejable si pretendía calmarme, y no obstante... Suspiré y sacudí otra vez la cabeza, en esta ocasión como gesto del profundo disgusto que comenzaba a sentir hacía mí misma. Ahora necesitaría pensar en algo para mantenerme doblemente _distraída_. Así pues, procurando desviar mi mente hacía otros derroteros, me concentre en _"las consecuencias" _que tuvimos que afrontar _después._

Siguiendo los consejos del refranero que dicen: "No dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy" y "El mal camino andarlo pronto", reunimos en las cocinas a las únicas personas, de las que permanecían en las cuevas, que ambos consideramos con derecho a estar al tanto de nuestra relación. Incluyendo por razones obvias a los dos doctores.

Pensar que dentro de un mes, cuando volviesen los expedicionarios, tendríamos que volver a pasar por aquello me contrajo el estomago con la misma intensidad del primer día. Saber de antemano que contaría con la aprobación de Jared e Ian me tranquilizaba bastante pero... ¿Qué dirían al respecto Mel y Wanda? ¿Y si me consideraban poca cosa para Jamie?...

Como siempre, terminé tratando de convencerme de que no había motivos para que reaccionasen distinto al resto de mis seres queridos.

Tío Jeb fue el primero en hacerlo, de hecho sonrió alentadoramente todo el tiempo que duro nuestra torpe exposición, paseando su mirada cargada de ternura y complicidad de la mía a la de su sobrino y viceversa, mientras los demás iban quedando perplejos.

Tras una sonora risotada y un desenfadado "lo sabía", procedió a felicitarnos efusivamente pregonando así su bendición para nuestra unión. Después no sólo le dio permiso a Jamie para escarbar _nuestra _propia cueva, sino que prometió procurarnos ayuda con los trabajos. Eso si, siempre y cuando esperásemos hasta que finalizase la época de siembra.

Trudy fue la siguiente. Abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas me preguntó si estaba segura de dónde me estaba metiendo. Al confesarle, ruborizándome hasta la raíz del pelo, que llevaba un año dándole vueltas al asunto volvió a estrujarme murmurando un " en ese caso, enhorabuena".

Heath y Geoffrey no dijeron ni pío, si ella lo aprobaba ellos también.

Heidi y Lily, mis amigas y compañeras de dormitorio, parecían más emocionadas que sorprendidas. Lily me guiñó un ojo y comentó que solía hablar en sueños..., pero que si yo no quería hablar del tema ellas no iban a empezar la conversación.

Me dio mucha vergüenza, y de seguro me puso de nuevo como un tomate a juzgar por el intenso calor que sentí subir por mi rostro, al recordar que mis últimos sueños, antes de que los sustituyesen las horribles pesadillas de la captura y/o muerte del amor de mi vida, y al margen de su enorme dosis ingenuidad, eran demasiado... _íntimos._

En cuanto a Doc y Candy... bueno..., digamos que han terminado proporcionándonos consejos y anticonceptivos de sobra.

Sabíamos que no podríamos mantener al margen a los demás por mucho tiempo. Cuando se convive con tanta gente en un espacio tan reducido y carente de distracciones, tener un secreto es una idea verdaderamente utópica. Y, de cualquier modo, tampoco es que nosotros pretendiésemos, ni probablemente pudiésemos, abstenernos de manifestar lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro a la mínima ocasión... –De hecho sigo pensando que, después de aquella noche, lo verdaderamente extraño habría sido que no lo hubiesen visto escrito con claridad en mis ojos.– Así que, preparados como estábamos, y puesto que ellos no eran _nadie _para nosotros ni sus opiniones contaban para nada... no nos molestamos en prestarles oídos a los cuchicheos y murmuraciones que poco a poco fueron cesando tras la primera semana.

A partir de entonces, tan sólo quedaron tres sombras cerniéndose sobre mi luminosa felicidad: Recibir la aprobación de Mel y Wanda, la lengua viperina de Lacey y las miradas asesinas que Isaiah le lanzaba a Jamie cuando nos veía juntos.

Al menos eso había creído... hasta el desagradable suceso de hace cuatro noches.

Aquel recuerdo perturbador volvió a golpearme por segunda vez con la misma contundencia que cuando me debatía en los brazos de Jamie. Y es que, él nunca sabría lo cerca que había estado de ceder al pánico, quedando totalmente incapacitada para percibir las inequívocas señales de reconocimiento que embargan mi cuerpo ante el más sutil contacto con el suyo, y agredirle.

_«_ _Aún no había amanecido y Jamie seguía profundamente dormido cuando me obligué a abandonar sus brazos. Puede que fuese una tontería tratar de seguir ocultando el hecho de que casi todas las noches las pasábamos juntos pero... no quería hacerlo "oficial" en tanto en cuanto no contásemos con nuestro propio dormitorio; cuyos trabajos no se iniciarían al menos hasta mediados de la semana siguiente._

_Avancé sigilosamente por el corredor hasta el vestíbulo y luego, en vez de torcer para tomar el que conducía a mi propio dormitorio, seguí de frente hasta la gran plaza con intención de "asaltar"la cocina, pues nos habíamos saltado la cena, sin percatarme de que me seguían de cerca._

_- Así que lo que va diciendo por ahí Lacey es cierto. No eres mas que su "amiguita", su calienta colchón__–__. Espetó a mis espaldas una voz fría y cortante cargada de desprecio justo cuando salí a la luz de los espejos._

_Inevitablemente grité por el susto y me llevé las manos al corazón olvidando al instante mis necesidades físicas. _

_Lejos de reprenderle ni la acción ni mucho menos las palabras,__ –__Si se portaba como un cerdo no se merecía una respuesta__– __me giré con brusquedad. Mi intención no era encarar a Isaiha, si no largarme por donde había venido; y él lo supo._

_Lo supo del mismo modo y en el mismo instante en que yo intuí que no me lo permitiría. _

_Una intuición que no se equivoco, pues con una sincronización perfecta en relación a mi reacción, no sólo me corto el paso sino que me empujó hasta acorralarme contra la pared en la misma boca del túnel... donde su cuerpo delante del mío y sus manos apoyadas en la roca a cada lado de mis hombros me mantuvieron inmovilizada._

_En sus ojos, claramente visibles a tan corta distancia, había un brillo inequívoco. Uno que me encantaba ver en los de Jamie, pero que en los suyos me revolvió el estómago._

_- Yo también puedo hacerte gritar..., si eso es lo que te gusta. __–Susurró tratando de alcanzar mis labios antes de doblarse sobre sí mismo y caer de rodillas._

_Y corrí. Corrí con la misma desesperación de la primera noche que pasé en aquel lugar mientras a mis espaldas siseaban mi nombre entre juramentos. _

_En aquella ocasión Jared me placó con facilidad. En esta, y gracias a sus violentos consejos, unos que a mi mentalidad de alma le horrorizaron en su día, conseguí tanto mi libertad como la ventaja necesaria para alcanzar un refugió. Y así, entre sollozos y temblando de pies a cabeza, fue como terminé entre los brazos de una desconcertada Lily, a la que mentí, como siempre sin mucho éxito, asegurándole que había tenido una pesadilla horrible_. »

Pese a creer en la sinceridad de las dos frases que iniciaban la nota que encontré sobre mi almohada a la noche: "Lo siento mucho. No volverá a pasar. Gracias por no decir nada."..., aunque trató con todas mis fuerzas de aparentar normalidad cuando nos cruzamos, cosa que evito cada vez que tal cosa es posible, y he comprobado con gran alivio que él también me rehuye todo lo posible... lo cierto es que deambular por aquellos pasillos a solas nunca volverá a ser lo mismo para mí, pues ya nunca volveré a sentirme completamente segura. Sin embargo, firme en mi propósito de no volver a dejarme esclavizar por el miedo, al margen de obligarme a mantener mis actividades cotidianas como si tal cosa, acababa de ofrecerme para ir a buscar al tío Jeb, o cualquier otro par de _fornidos _brazos masculinos, para que acarrease un saco de harina y... ups sería mejor que me diese prisa antes de que Trudy se impacientase y me encontrase "vagueando". Eso sin contar con que se nos estaba echando encima la hora de la cena... y que el chico más próximo probablemente siguiese _indispuesto._

_**N/A: Para mi querida Aroa. (Multicolored petals aquí. De Cheshir**__e en su blog)  
_

_****__Puede que haya un tercer capítulo llamado Isaiah... aún no lo he decidido. Dependerá de vuestros comentarios chicas. ¿Quereís que siga un poco más esta historia?  
_


	3. Isaiah

**CAPÍTULO 3 – ISAIAH**

ISAIAH POV

La hora de la cena se aproximaba pero yo me la saltaría esta vez. ¿La razón...? Que sabía a ciencia cierta que _ELLA_ estaría allí, pues había oído comentar que era su turno de amasar el pan, y que... que no soportaría ver aparecer el miedo en sus hermosos ojos... Esta noche no. No cuando además tenía que lidiar con los tres sentimientos que me estaban devorando por dentro: celos, odio y muy por encima de todo, culpa.

Esperé hasta que no quedó nadie a quien ceder el turno en la piscina, y luego me sumergí en ella por lo que me parecieron horas; –últimamente el tiempo parecía discurrir mucho más lento.– aunque probablemente no llegase ni a los veinte minutos cuando Andy, un rezagado quizá, o tal vez el pionero de una nueva oleada, preguntó dudoso desde la entrada si había alguien.

Con un juramento silencioso salí del agua y me vestí a toda prisa.

- ¿Te encuentras bien chico? Tienes mala cara.

No respondí. ¿Qué podría haberle dicho? No. Ni tan siquiera le miré cuando pasé a su lado con los hombros hundidos y la cabeza agachada.

Avancé a paso vivo por los oscuros túneles, pues tenía prisa por llegar a mi nuevo refugio, procurando pegarme al máximo a las paredes para no chocar con nadie en los que estaban más concurridos. Afortunadamente el ala de los dormitorios, mi objetivo final, estaba desierta.

Entré en mi cueva arrastrando los pies hasta que toparon con el borde del colchón, entonces giré sobre los talones y me desplomé sobre el.

« _¿Qué había hecho...? ¡Maldita sea! ¿!Qué demonios había hecho¡? _»

- ¡Elen! –Grité a la oscuridad, ahogando mi voz contra el doble puño que formaban mis manos, aún a sabiendas de que nadie me escucharía, mientras me retorcía de dolor. El producido por su golpe, a pesar de su brutal intensidad, había desaparecido del todo relativamente pronto aquel fatídico amanecer... en parte quizá empequeñecido por uno peor... uno que amenazaba con desgarrar mi pecho... y que no me había abandonado desde entonces...

... Uno nacido de esta terrible certeza: Si alguna vez había tenido la más mínima oportunidad con Elen, y en el fondo de mi ser sabía que no, acababa de echarla a perder. Más que eso... había destrozado nuestro único vinculo posible: una sincera amistad; al menos por su parte.

Pero eso no era lo peor... No, lo peor había llegado después, de la mano del remordimiento, provocando que mi conciencia no dejase de atormentarme con lindezas como: miserable, canalla o mal nacido.

Ni siquiera saberme perdonado, que no absuelto de pecado, porque eso era lo único que explicaba que Jamie no se me echase en cima a puñetazo limpio cada vez que nos cruzábamos, me consolaba. Al contrario. Habría preferido mil labios partidos y dos mil narices sangrantes al mudo pánico de sus bellos ojos cuando reparaba en mi presencia.

Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo. Ojalá fuese así para ella. En cuanto a mí... creo que tardaré bastante en perdonarme.

Cerré los ojos, no para dormir, sino para aislarme todavía más y sumirme en la profunda reflexión que llevaba eludiendo todo el día.

Lo que verdaderamente me hacía sentir mal era que había dañado a la mujer que amaba, cierto, pero también el porqué lo había hecho: por celos... ¿Pero qué clase de celos?

Una vez más, las dudas me corroían removiendo los cimientos de mis sentimientos. De "todos" mis sentimientos. Esta vez las dejaría crecer y expandirse.

¿Envidiaba a Jamie por qué ella le quería? ¿Por qué hubiese estado con ella desde el primer día? ¿Por qué, en cierta forma, era como si se la hubiesen servido en bandeja; negándome a mí cualquier oportunidad de conquistarla?... ¿O la quería para mí precisamente por eso? Por qué él la tenía...

... No. Yo la quería...

« _¡La quiero! –me corregí automáticamente, furioso conmigo mismo por haber empleado el tiempo pasado. _»

...La querría aunque no existiese Jamie; de igual modo y con la misma pasión que seguiría despreciándole a él aun cuando no hubiese sido el elegido. Y es que, desde que entre en la adolescencia, no sé por qué razón, ya no veía en aquel muchacho a un compañero o a un modelo a seguir... sino a un rival.

Sentía que cada muestra de cariño que recibía de Jeb, por muy tío suyo que fuese, o de Wanda, o de cualquier otro miembro de la comunidad, me habían sido directamente arrebatadas. Ilógico o no, si echaba la vista atrás, no me parecía justo que él recuperase a su hermana cuando mi padre había desaparecido para siempre... E incluso me enervaba escuchar las murmuraciones especulativas de mamá sobre mi hermana y él... en realidad me ponían enfermo.

No. La llegada de Elen no hizo más que acrecentar estos malsanos sentimientos hasta sacarlos a la superficie. Y su amor por él... su clara y constante preferencia, elevarlo de categoría en mis antipatías hasta situarlo en el puesto de enemigo, llevándome a consumirme en el más puro odio. Un odio que, en los últimos tiempos, a duras penas si podía ocultar.

Sé que a Elen le agradaba estar conmigo..., pero siempre se alejaba para acudir a su encuentro, aunque solamente fuese en espíritu. Por eso no podía dejar de repetirme que tenía él, que ni siquiera se pispaba de su amor, que no tuviese yo, que besaba el polvo que ella pisaba...

Unas cuantas noches atrás, sorprendí a Lacey cotilleando con Sharon a la salida del baño... Al principio creí que moriría allí mismo de rabia y dolor, mas luego no quise dar crédito a las sucias palabras de aquella irritante mujer de lengua viperina... Y no obstante, esa misma noche cedí ante el tormento que suponía el no saber..., y cuando al amanecer las vi confirmarse con mis propios ojos... cuando la vi salir de _su_ cueva... los negros celos me llevaron a cruzar la delgada línea que separa al amor del odio. Y la odie. La odie por entregarse a sus besos y caricias, unos besos y caricias que escocían como zarpazos sobre mi propia piel. La odie porqué, a pesar de que yo jamás había tenido ningún derecho sobre ella, me sentía engañado... Y ese odio ciego nubló hasta tal punto mi razón que la ataque. Porque eso fue lo que hice, atacarla con el propósito de borrar de su cuerpo todo rastro del de Jamie, sin detenerme a considerar que ambos se amaban y que yo era el único y verdadero elemento sobrante. Sí, la ataque matando con ello lo más hermoso que había en mi vida. Su cariño.

Y aun así, tan noble y generosa como siempre, me protegía con su silencio. Un silencio que me amparaba de las iras y el desprecio de todos, al mismo tiempo que, recuperada ya la cordura, lograba algo que habría dado por imposible; que la amase todavía más que antes.

Agudicé el oído. Creía haber escuchado un rumor de pasos cerca de la entrada.

- Isaiah, ¿puedo entrar? –Preguntó mi hermana en tono preocupado.

Abrí los ojos y me incorporé, quedándome sentado al borde del colchón, antes de concederle el permiso.

- Andy me dijo que le parecía que no te encontrabas bien..., y como sé lo mucho que te cuesta admitir que estas enfermo...

- Estoy bien. –Mentí. Bueno..., no exactamente; al menos no desde un punto de vista estrictamente físico.

- Vale. Por si acaso traje tu cena y... –Ahora, más tranquila respecto a mi salud, su voz delataba un misterioso entusiasmo– una noticia importante. Jeb a anunciado que Jamie y Elen son pareja y a pedido voluntarios para excavarles una habitación. ¡No es maravilloso!

- Sí, lo es pequeña –murmuré agradeciendo que el amparo de la oscuridad reinante no le permitiese apreciar el grotesco rictus que la desolación acababa de tallar en mi cara.

Mamá suele decir que: "cada pecado tiene su penitencia", y que "de bien nacidos es ser agradecidos"... pues bien yo acababa de encontrar el medio de "matar dos pájaros de un tiro": Agradecería a Elen su natural bondad mientras buscaba perdonarme a mí mismo a través de un supremo sacrificio.

- ¿Querrías hacerme un favor, Liv? Corre a decirles a Jamie y a Jeb que cuenten conmigo, anda.

Y quien sabe, puede que incluso lograse que ella dejase de temerme.

_**Dedicado a ****Romina Javiera y a Natii**_.

_**¿Seguimos o lo dejo ya?** **XDD diganme chicas si quieren que esta historia continue o no  
**_


End file.
